Goth Rock Girl
by Cygna Vamp
Summary: A Togue songfic set to "Punk Rock Girl". Not related to any of my other stories.


Goth Rock Girl  
  
I don't own the X evo characters. They belong to WB and Marvel. "Punk Rock Girl" belongs to Dead Milkmen. (Don't know who wrote it.) "California Dreamin'" was written by John and Michelle Phillips.   
  
This story is not related to any other story. The song "Punk Rock Girl" just made me think what Todd and Rogue would probably do on a date. It's a bit dated, I know. Just mentally replace the word "Punk" with "Goth" and you'll be set!  
  
It was Saturday night when Todd walked to Zipperhead, a new Goth club in town. He had to admit to himself, he loved Goth Chicks. The spooky make-up, the tight black clothes, the aloof "You'll never understand me" posture. Everything.   
  
He saw Wanda there that night. She was at a table with some friends. Wanda had friends? He decided to turn on the Tolensky charm.   
  
"Hey, Wanda, how's things?"  
  
"Wanda," said a tall boy in artfully ripped black leather. "Is this poser bothering you?"  
  
"Never seen the creep before in my life, Simon." she said.   
  
"Aw, come off it, Cuddles." said Todd. "We live in the same house."  
  
"Right," said Simon with a well practiced eye roll. "I'm so sure Wanda here would waste her time in the same breathing space with a bougeoise pretender."  
  
"I swear, Simon," said Wanda. "I don't even know how he knows my name!"  
  
"Wanda..." Todd started.  
  
"Leave us alone!" She hex bolted him across the room, making him smash into a pool table.  
  
"Hey, man," said a frail girl in a black sweater with a silver crusifix. "You so ruined our game. That ain't cool."  
  
Todd mumbled an apology and got up and dusted himself off. Aparantly, use of mutant powers was pretty much tolerated here. Todd felt a little sore, he always did. But it was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart everytime Wanda rejected him. He would've given anything to have her, or indeed anybody, look at him and see more than just the slimy toad-boy everyone else saw. What he wanted more than anything was a companion, someone willing to be with him, to go places with and share good times with. He once convinced himself he liked being alone. Now he couldn't even pretend anymore.  
  
One Saturday I took a walk to Zipperhead  
  
I met a girl there  
  
She almost knocked me dead  
  
Punk rock girl please look at me  
  
Punk rock girl what do you see?  
  
Let's travel round the world  
  
Just you and me punk rock girl  
  
Todd took a aeat at the bar, perching on the stool in his customary crouch. "Whisky sour." he ordered.  
  
"Not till you're 21, Junior." said the bartender.  
  
"Uh, I'm 21."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Billy Grahm."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Billy! Look, I got ID." Todd took out his wallet. The barkeep looked at it critically.  
  
"Uh-huh." he nodded. "Answer me this, Junior. Why is the guy in this photo black and you're not?"  
  
"Uh- I got Michael Jackson's disease!" Damn, gotta start lookin' when I swipe wallets.  
  
"If you had his disease, you'd know what it's called!"  
  
"Jus' order a Coke and be done with it." said a familiar girl's voice. Todd turned to see Rogue, half finished with her own glass of Coke.   
  
"Rogue? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Havin' a wild an' crazy Saturday night, same as you."  
  
He noted the sarcasm in her voice and ordered a Coke. He sipped it and watched Rogue out of the corner of his eye. She looked in a bad mood, but she was always like that. Todd decided to risk talking to her. He was 85% sure she wouldn't throw him across the room. He even decided to take a chance and briefly touch her shoulder. "Um, you here with anyone?"  
  
She smiled sardonically. "Ya know, I was supposed to be here with someone. A certain red-eyed Cajun was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. This is the fith damn time he's stood me up an' ah'm sick o' it!"  
  
She gulped her drink as Todd hid a smile. She was so sexy when her accent got thick like that. "Um, I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, you're here." she sighed, clinking the ice in her glass. "God, I don't know why I put up with his bullshit."  
  
"I was just asking myself the same thing about Wanda." Todd sighed. "I know she'll just break my heart, but I keep going after her."  
  
"At least she's honest with you. Remy just strings me along like his little puppet. I don't think he's right for me anyhow. He needs some wild party girl, not some miserable goth chick."  
  
"I think you're pretty wild, yo. I mean, you're not boring or anything." The houseband took the stage.  
  
"Hey, we're The Rotten Sponges." said the lead singer. "I wrote this song last night for my girlfriend. It's called 'Gonna Slit You Open With A Butcher Knife'." The band played loudly as the lead singer screamed out his tender ballad.  
  
"So-uh-wanna dance?" Todd asked Rogue.  
  
"I dunno, I kinda have issues with dancing."  
  
"C'mon, I promise not to trip you." He lept off the stool and did a 360 as only he could. Rogue smiled a little.  
  
"Well, since Swamp Rat ain't showin' up...just gimmee two seconds, OK?" Rogue made sure her sleeves were firmly tucked inside her gloves. She didn't want a repeat of her last night in Mississippi.   
  
Rogue had some moves. Her slinky black leather miniskirt swiveled along the generous curves of her hips. Her shoulders threw back, the dim lights glistening on her pale, pale skin. That's what Todd like about her. She was beautiful and didn't know it. One of the other dancers slammed into her. Todd grabbed her. "You OK?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Me," laughed Todd. "You're the one who fell." Oh my god, I'm touching her boobs!  
  
"Well, the last guy who caught me while I tripped dancing was in a coma for three days so.." Is he touching my boobs? She straightened up.  
  
"Hey, forget it, Rogue. Let's have some fun, yo." He did a couple of back flips, took Rogue's hand and spun her around. Rogue soon found herself having a good time dancing.   
  
When the set was over, they went back to the bar for another round of Cokes. "That- That was actually fun!" said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, it was." A fine sheen of sweat made her face gleam. She looks like a dewy rose. He mused. Wonder if she'd be into slow dancing. I know I'd love to get my hands all over her...uh-oh, gotta make with the conversation. "So, you like to dance?"  
  
"I guess so." she shrugged. "We had very few dances where I came from. Deep South, Bible Belt you know."  
  
"They don't dance down south?"  
  
"Well, the Southern Baptists pretty much ran the pisswater town I was from. They didn't want people to dance because they believed if two people danced together they'd start thinkin' bout sex. Silly, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's silly, yo."  
  
"I mean, when you and I were out there, I wasn't thinking about sex. Were you?"  
  
"No, of course not!" he lied. "Uh, you wanna go somewhere else? I mean with me."  
  
"OK. I'm tired of Coke. I want something hot."  
  
"Let's go, yo."  
  
I tapped her on the shoulder  
  
and said do you have a beau?  
  
She looked at me and smiled   
  
And said she did not know  
  
Punk rock girl give me a chance  
  
Punk rock girl let's go slamdance  
  
We'll dress like Minnie Pearl  
  
Just you and me punk rock girl  
  
As they walked down the sidewalk together, Todd kept wondering if he should ask to hold her hand or just take it. "Let's try here." she said. "Maybe we can have a slice with our drinks." They went inside a resteraunt called Philadelphia Pizza Company.  
  
"Whaddya want?" asked a bored waitress.  
  
"Got any hot tea?" asked Rogue.  
  
"No, we only have it iced."  
  
"Hey, Rogue," Todd whispered. "I'll get you some tea." Suddenly, he hopped on top of the table and began bouncing up and down, shouting "Anarchy!" at the top of his lungs. Rogue thought this looked fun and joined in.  
  
"Alright, alright!" said the waitress. "I'll see if I can get you some hot tea!"  
  
An hour later they were sipping tea, eating pizza and talking about nothing and everything. Someone went up to the jukebox and selected "California Dreamin'".  
  
"Who does this song, yo?" asked Todd. "The Beach Boys?"  
  
"I think it was the Mamas and the Papas."  
  
Todd shrugged. Either way, the song sucked. They made fun of the song by screaming along with the lyrics.  
  
"All the leaves are brooooooooooown!!!" Todd screamed.  
  
"And the sky is grey-ey!" Rogue roared.  
  
"I went for a walk," they both wailed "on a winter's daaaaaaay!"  
  
They were promptly thrown out, asked to never return. "I've been thrown outta better joints!" Rogue yelled at the retreating waitress.  
  
"Yeah, and I've been thrown out of worse!" added Todd.  
  
"Hey, Todd." said Rogue. "I had a good time tonight."  
  
"Thanks, yo. Did you call me Todd?"  
  
"That's your name, ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but usually you call me Toad."  
  
"Well, I'd like to call you Todd." She leaned closer and whispered to him "And I'd like you to call me Marie."  
  
"Marie..." he breathed.  
  
"I haven't even told Remy that." she said, putting her arms around him. "So it's our secret, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh.." His mouth felt dry.  
  
"Pick me up at the X Mansion tomorrow at 5." She kissed the top of his head.  
  
Todd felt dizzy. "I-I know what happened," he said jokingly. "I got knocked out when Wanda threw me into that pool table and this whole night's just been a dream."  
  
"Uh-uh, Sugar. This is all real." She brushed her gloved fingers against his cheek. "Tomorrow at five." And she left.  
  
Wow, thought Todd. I have a girlfriend...I think. Well, at least I finally went on a date with someone. Did that count as a date? And it was Rogue..Marie. And she called me Sugar and I can't feel my legs.  
  
We went to the Phillie Pizza Company  
  
And ordered some hot tea  
  
The waitress said "Well no  
  
We only have it iced"  
  
So we jumped up on the table   
  
and shouted "Anarchy"  
  
And someone played a Beach Boys song  
  
On the jukebox  
  
It was "California Dreamin'"  
  
So we started screamin'  
  
"On such a winter's day"  
  
The next day, Todd approached the X Mansion. He gulped as he looked at the place. It didn't hold many good memories for him. Would there be any trouble? Yeah, no one put up much of a fight when Lance came here for Kitty, but Lance was cool. No one told Lance what to do or where to go. But he was just Todd, the Toad.   
  
He had finally summoned the courage to knock on the door when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "What're you doin' here, Stinkboy?"  
  
Todd lept in shock. "Oh, uh, hi, Mr. Logan, sir." Please don't kill me. "I'm, uh, I came to pick up Rogue. She's expecting me."  
  
"Pick up Stripes, huh?" Todd nodded. "Like on a date, right?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
"Rogue never said nothing bout going on a date with you."  
  
OK, so I'm nothing to brag about. I can stomache that. "Well, listen, just tell her I'm here and we'll go. Please?"  
  
"Come inside." Logan opened the door and dragged Todd in. Logan took a few whiffs. "You don't smell as bad as usual." he commented. "Smells like you've been using that stinkwater Alvers uses."  
  
"You usually sniff Lance's cologne, yo?" Logan growled at him.   
  
Rogue heard his voice while she was putting on her make-up in the upstairs bathroom. She told herself not to run downstairs all giddy and excited like Kitty did when her date showed up. She was going to be cool. She couldn't help smiling when she saw him. The smile became a worried one when she saw Logan. She knew Logan wouldn't hurt Todd without just cause, but he could still be intimidating.  
  
"Hey, Stripes," said Logan. "Tolensky here says you two got a date. That true?"  
  
"Yeah, it's true."  
  
"Where ya goin' and when will you be back?"  
  
Rogue sighed. "We haven't decided. Out to eat, I guess."  
  
"Why don't you two eat here? I'm sure Ororo wouldn't mind fixin' up an extra plate."  
  
"Fine," Rogue sighed, with an eyeroll.  
  
Todd could feel the eyes of the denizens of the X Mansion boring into him as he sat down to dinner with them. He looked at his fork. Damn, this is real silver, ain't it? Everything on this table probably cost more than what Mags gives us for a month!   
  
"I'm keeping my eye on you." Kurt whispered to him. "And I'll be counting the silver after you've gone!"  
  
"Kurt, be nice." Rogue warned.   
  
Todd took a few bites of the lasagna. It was pretty good. He could use that as an ice breaker. "Good lasagna. Storm cooked it, right?"  
  
"Yes, I did." she said. "I'm glad you like it." OK, someone besides Rogue was being civil to him.  
  
"Sorry we didn't have any bugs to go with it." cracked Kurt.  
  
"I eat other things, yo!"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with eating bugs." said Storm. Everyone stared at her. "Insects are a staple in many African tribes. In times of drought, they're often the only source of protein."  
  
"But they're bugs!" said Scott. "They're..dirty."  
  
"No dirtier than the average chicken, Scott." said Storm.   
  
"Ro," said Logan. "You don't, uh, eat 'em, do you?"  
  
"No, but only because I'm a vegan."  
  
"Really?" said Todd. "I'm an Aquarius myself."  
  
"It means she doesn't eat any meat or anything that came from an animal." said Kitty. "I'm ovo-lactarian myself."  
  
"I thought you were Jewish."  
  
"So, Storm," said Rogue filled the awkward pause. "This lasagna is really good. What's in it?"  
  
"Noodles, string beans, tofu..."  
  
Logan paused mid bite. "I've been eating tofu?"  
  
"It's very nutritious." said Storm. "And delicious if cooked properly."  
  
Rogue slipped her foot out of her boot and ran her stocking toes over Todd's instep. Todd was surprised at the tingle that attacked his body. Rogue was the picture of innocence as she caressed his foot with hers under the table. Todd could feel his face flush. He didn't care that half the X-Geeks were in the room. This felt too good to stop. He slipped out of his sneaker and returned the favor. He always thought couples who played footsie were silly, now he realized how sensual the game could be. Oh, God, he thought when they finally stopped. I feel like I need a cigarette, and I don't even smoke.  
  
They said good-bye on the front porch. "I'm sorry bout Logan and the others." she said.  
  
"It's OK, yo." he said. "Maybe we can do something after school tomorrow?" he suggested.  
  
"Sounds great." She leaned down to kiss his head.  
  
"Rogue, telephone!" yelled Logan.  
  
"I didn't hear it ringin'." she answered.  
  
"You need to make a phone call."  
  
"Oh for the love of...I'll see you tomorrow, Todd."  
  
"Bye, Marie." He hopped back to the Boarding House smiling.   
  
She took me to her parents  
  
For a Sunday meal  
  
Her father took one look at me   
  
And he began to squeal  
  
Punk rock girl it makes no sense  
  
Punk rock girl your dad is the Vice President  
  
Rich as the Duke of Earl  
  
Yeah you're for me punk rock girl  
  
The next afternoon, Todd and Rogue found themselves at the food court at Bayville Mall. They sipped sodas and watched the shoppers passing by. "But Momeeeeeee!" Screached a kid. "I waaaaaant it!"  
  
"Marieeeee!" mocked Todd. "I waaaant it!"  
  
"Well, you ain't gettin' it." she replied. "Not on just the third date."  
  
"You count last night as a date?"  
  
"I guess so." She took another sip of her soda and glanced over at the Amberzombie&Filth store across the way. "I'm just curious. Whose bright idea was it to sell shirts by puting up pictures of guys with no shirts on?"  
  
"They should try puting up pics of girls with no shirts on, yo."  
  
"Todd!"  
  
"Trust me, Rogue, if a guy sees a pair of bare boobs he'll do anything, like hypnosis or something."  
  
"Hey, Todd, check out that poor slob over there." She motioned to a young man loaded down with bags from every shoe and clothing store in the mall. He was following a girl with an oversized pink bow in her hair. She was to busy gabbing on a cell phone to notice anything.   
  
"Pathetic, yo." said Todd. "Promise me you'll never turn me into a pack mule."  
  
"I promise, I won't turn you into a pack mule." A little wet pony, maybe.  
  
"Hey, Marie, check out the dude coming out of the Gap." Said dude wore pressed cargo jeans, a tight "look at my abs" sweater and had fussy looking hair that couldn't commit to being long or short. "If I ever start to look like that, you have my permission to shoot me in the head!"  
  
"Note taken." She took a last slurp of her soda and threw away the empty cup. "Wanna go to Sam Goody's?"  
  
"'Kay." He tossed his empty cup. To his surprise and delight, she took his hand. Even though she was wearing gloves, it felt very nice.  
  
They were followed into Sam Goody's by a pair of security guards. "Happens every time I comes here." Todd sighed. "The rent-a-cops follow me everywhere, like I'm gonna steal something."  
  
"Did you know Mojo Nixon is retiring this year?" Rogue asked. "He said it's because no one understands him."  
  
"That never stopped Bob Dylan." Todd replied. "I remember he had a song called 'Elvis is Everywhere'. Wonder if they have it."  
  
It was hard to figure out which category Mojo would be under. Humor? Pop? Rock? "Excuse me," Rogue said to the clerk. "We're looking for Mojo Nixon."  
  
"Uh, I don't think he works here." the dim clerk replied.  
  
Todd and Rogue shared a look. This guy didn't know who Mojo Nixon was? They grinned evilly. There was only one thing they could do....  
  
We went to a shopping mall   
  
And laughed at all the shoppers  
  
And security guards trailed us  
  
To a record shop  
  
We asked for Mojo Nixon   
  
They said "He don't work here"  
  
We said "If you don't got Mojo Nixon  
  
Then your store could use some fixin'"  
  
"Well, that's two places we've been kicked out of." said Rogue.  
  
"I was ready to leave anyway." said Todd. "Wanna go to Baskins & Robbins?"  
  
"OK, but let's not get kicked out this time."  
  
They got in the blue and silver Mustang convertable Todd had driven there from school. Rogue had been surprised to see him driving a ride that nice, and now decided to ask a few questions. "I've been meaning to ask you, Todd, when did you get this car?"  
  
"Um, it's actually Pietro's."  
  
"He doesn't need a car."  
  
"He says he needs it to pick up his dates. Little birthday present from Daddy Mags."  
  
"And he let you borrow it?"  
  
"Um, not exactly." He ducked down and reached under the panel. "Now, where are those wires? Ah, here they are." Todd hotwired the Mustang and drove out of the mall parking lot.  
  
"You stole a car from Pietro?" Rogue asked.  
  
"What's he gonna do, yo? Call the police? He's a wanted felon."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope. Went to jail for theft and Daddy Mags broke him out."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I can see stealin' cuz you're broke or hungry or whatever, but Pietro was doin' it just for kicks, yo." He sighed and changed the subject. "So, what flavor you want at B&R? They got a new one called fudge banana swirl."  
  
"Might try it."  
  
Todd smiled and glanced at Rogue. Wind whipped her streaked copper colored hair. She was beautiful in a wild sort of way. Look at the road, dumass! He reminded himself.  
  
They talked over ice cream at Baskins and Robbins. "I've really had a good time with you, Todd." she said.   
  
"You don't mind that I got us kicked out of a couple of places?"  
  
"Ah, I was in on it too. Todd, I want you to be my boyfriend."  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say? Sounded like you want me to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"I did." Am I having a brain freeze? Todd wondered. Ooh, dizzy again. "I-I guess I'll understand, if you don't wanna." said Rogue.  
  
"No!, Uh, I mean, yeah, I'd love to be your-your boyfriend." Todd could practically feel the ice cream churning in his belly. Oh, God, Rogue wants me to be her boyfriend! Me! His nervousness melted away when her arm wrapped around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. He felt a wave of warmth wash over him.  
  
"I'm glad." Rogue murmured to him. "Todd, I feel really good when I'm with you. No one's ever made me feel this way."  
  
"Same here." he whispered, cuddling closer to her.   
  
We got into a car  
  
Away we started rollin'  
  
I said "How much you pay for this?"  
  
She said "Nothing man, it's stolen"  
  
Punk rock girl you look so wild  
  
Punk rock girl let's have a child  
  
We'll name her Minnie Pearl  
  
Just you and me  
  
Eating fudge banana swirl  
  
Just you and me  
  
We'll travel round the world  
  
Just you and me punk rock girl 


End file.
